


Shampoo Thieves

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Comedy, Guns, Humor, Hyungu is Angry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's not as dark as it sounds, Mischief, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Hyungu grips his shirt into the palm of his hands as he sees the bin filled with empty shampoo bottles, his empty shampoo bottles. This was the last time he would let his band mates steal his shampoo and get away with it.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	Shampoo Thieves

"Hyung we've run out of the shampoo" Giwook whines. He shows Yonghoon the empty bottle, Hyungu's empty bottle. Yonghoon inspects it and sees there isn't even a drop left. He throws it into the bin, watching as it lands right into it, cheering silently.

"I told you all to stop using my shampoo!" Hyungu groans, annoyance strong in his tone. He's eyes sending daggers into Giwook and Yonghoon. They both shudder before rolling their eyes.

"I'll just go and get some more. It’s no big deal." Yonghoon's hand slithers to grab the wallet laying on the counter and heads towards the door.

"Hyung! That's my money, go and buy it out of your own!" Hyungu throws his hands up as he sees his purple wallet in Yonghoon's hand. The older smirks as he holds the wallet up high out of anyone's reach. 

"It is your shampoo after all. If I bought it, it would be Yonghoon's shampoo and we all steal Hyungu's, isn't that right Giwook?" Yonghoon disappears out the door, leaving Giwook to face the backlash alone. The younger nods, covering his mouth as he giggles while Hyungu groans, kicking his feet like he was having a tantrum. Giwook just keeps giggling, drying his hair with the towel. The blue hair dye stains it, making the white towel a weird shade of blue. He looks at the new design satisfied, the blue making the towel look unique, he keeps it in mind as he disregards the towel on the floor by the washing machine.

"You do know that shampoo is meant for blondes, you should find one that suits your hair instead" Hyungu mutters. He changes how he sits on the sofa to face Giwook, his knees digging into the cushion as he stretches his arm to whack Giwook’s head.

"They all smell too weird, your one doesn't. Hyung it's only shampoo, relax!" Giwook laughs, he ruffles Hyungu's hair as he walks past the sofa. The older boy stays sulking. He's had enough of everyone stealing his precious shampoo. Yes, his shampoo did smell nice, the hint of vanilla stayed in your hair for the majority of the day. That was still no excuse for everyone to steal it.

Hyungu walked over to the bin, his foot pressed the pedal. His eyes watched the lid flick open. He saw the content of the bin, 7 bottles of his shampoo, none of which Hyungu himself had used. He scrunched his face with anger, storming into the bathroom. He didn't care that he harshly pushed past Harin making the boy drop his fish sandwich that was inches from his mouth.

Storming into the bathroom Hyungu almost ripped the shower curtain as he went to see the display of shampoos. Four full bottles of shampoo and an empty space where they kept his one. All he saw was red. 

"I hate you all! I'll murder each of you for this, just watch me!" Hyungu screamed in frustration. Giwook and Dongmyeong poked their head through the door, watching Hyungu storm towards the front door. The door slammed closed, startling everyone. 

"What's gotten into him?" Harin looks at Giwook who had come out of his room. Both him and Dongmyeong scurried over to Harin.

"It's all the horror movies he's been watching" Giwook exclaims. Hyungu had been on a horror movie marathon, much to everyone’s surprise. He had started binge watching murder mysteries and telling Giwook all about the murders that have walked the streets.

"He's gone crazy! He's like a revengeful ghost" Dongmyeong gasps. Both boys giggle before looking back at Harin who has a worried expression

"I fear we've gone too far" Harin serious tone makes the two boys stop giggling.

"What's the worst he can do hyung?" Giwook shrugs

"Kill us"  
\-----

"Is it still murder if i give them a heads up?" Hyungu asks out loud. He watches as Oneus all gather around him, startled by his sudden appearance.

"That's called a threat." Hwanwoong hangs from the sofa. His feet over the top as his head hangs at the bottom. He swings his hair so it grazes the floor.

"Damn." Hyungu leans back against the wall sighing. He can't think straight, his head is too clouded. He didn't even realise his feet took him to oneus dorm until Keonhee opened the door to him, stunned by the sudden visit.

"You're not serious about killing them right?" Geonhak asks as he walks in with his protein shake. His tank top is covered in sweat, making Hyungu's face turn in disgust from the bodily fluids.

"Deadly" Hyungu eyes are dark, causing a shift in the room.

"What about the band? You can't have a one man band" Seoho chuckles as he tickles Hwanwoong's feet, the younger squealing not taking this whole ordeal seriously.

"I could" Hyungu thinks out loud, the cogs in his brain turning. He ignores everyone's laughter and chatter as he plans it out in his head. He can see himself mastering all the roles, using his foot pedal to loop all the sounds. He would have to work on his vocals, smooth them out a little but he could sing a tune if need be.

"Or Hwanwoong-ah could be on the keyboard, Seoho Hyung and Keonhee-ah could be vocal, I think Geonhak hyung would be a good drummer. Dongju-ah could be on the bass, he'll pick it up in no time. Youngjo hyung, the tambourine would work for you?" Hyungu fiddles with the buttons on his sleeves, he doesn't see how his brother group look at him with dropped jaws.

"What about ONEUS? We can't be in two places at once?" Youngjo raises an eyebrow.

"Stagger the promotions so they don't overlap. A simple solution."

"You're crazy Hyung. I love it" Dongju laughs. Keonhee nudges him, his lip trembling as he sees Hyungu's expression isn't in the joking manner.

"this is surely a joke" Hwanwoong brings himself up, sitting on the sofa. He purposely kicks Dongju with his foot getting a slap to his thigh. Hyungu looks up at the sound. His eyes meet Dongju's.

"You. Don’t breathe a word of this to your brother." Hyungu's finger points at Dongju.

Dongju just rolled his eyes, he wasn't scared. Hyungu couldn't be serious, he was just kidding. Youngjo always jokes about he's going to kill Keonhee for talking to him when he's concentrating or when Geonhak says he’ll kill Seoho when he says a bad joke. 

"He's lost it Youngjo hyung!" Geonhak raises his eyebrows watching as Hyungu grips his hands, nails digging into his skin causing cresents to form.

"Hyungu chill out, it's just shampoo" Seoho chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. Hyungu doesn't take that. It's not just shampoo, it's his shampoo. He jumps up to his feet and leaves the oneus dorm, all he sees is red. He will take his vengeance and will teach his bandmates a lesson. No one steals Hyungu's shampoo.

"There is no way I'm sleeping alone tonight" Keonhee looks up at his hyungs with big puppy eyes, looking like he's about to cry. 

"He's just messing with us, don't worry" Seoho laughs, he grabs the remotes and puts the tv on. 

"I should warn Dongmyeong! Just in case" Dongju grabs his phone from his pocket, pulling Dongmyeongs conversation up. He sends a text, warning him to stay out of Hyungu's way. Little does he know. He's too late.

\---

Hyungu has Dongmyeong and Giwook hostage. Hands tied together and a sock stuffed in their mouths. Giwook couldn't believe it when Hyungu came storming in. The door slammed closed and the tension in the air was high. 

Hyungu rushed to his room and reappeared with a handful of things. He laid everything out on the table, the rest ignoring him. Dongmyeong phone went off. The buzz made the two of them look over.

"It's just Dongju, Don't worr-'' Dongmyeong froze as he read his twins messages. Hyungu was two steps ahead as he pounced over, tying Dongmyeong and Giwook together back to back. Hyungu was fast, the younger boys barely had time to process what was happening. He knew that the rope left over from their stage set up would come in handy one day. He tied their hands shut and shoved a sock in their mouths, muffling their screams. 

Hyungu looks at Giwook, crouching down above him. The younger's eyes are full of fear as he sees Hyungu reach for the sock, pulling it out of his mouth. Giwook gasps for air.

"Why are you letting me speak?" Giwook pants, his mouth having a disgusting aftertaste of feet.

"You gave me the last chicken nugget last night. You can talk for 30 seconds starting now" Hyungu taps his watch and looks back up at Giwook.

"Please, we're so sorry. Don't hurt us Hyungu. We promise we won't use your shampoo again please please please don't hurt us. You're my brother! We have so much fun together, don't let some shampoo tear us apart-" Hyungu shoves the sock back in. He steps away leaving the two boys wiggle around trying to get free.

"Once Harin and Yonghoon join you, I'll end this for good" Hyungu looks around the apartment as he thinks of his next move.

Right on que the two older members walk through the door holding groceries. They both look down at Giwook and Dongmyeong tied up and are completely confused.

Before they could even process what’s happening, Hyungu whacks them both across the head with his guitar, knocking them out cold.

“Hyung! You are absolutely insane” Dongmyeong spat out the sock, he keeps wiggling tugging at the rope. Hyungu sighs as he drags Harin and Yonghoon over to where Dongmyeong is, tying them up just the same.

“I’m not insane. I’m just tired of you all using my shampoo, making me buy more and then when I go to shower there’s none left because you all used it up!” Hyungu spits out, his face red in anger.

“Look we’re really sorry okay, you can stop this prank now. Where’s Seoho hyung hiding?” Dongmyeong tried to peek over to see where the boy was.

“It’s not a prank, I’m serious. You're all paying for making my precious hair suffer” Hyungu places the sock back in Dongmyeong’s mouth and steps back, admiring the scene in front of him.

As if Hyungu was in a dream a gun appeared out of nowhere on the kitchen table. It was purple, pretty hard to miss. Hyungu didn’t really question it, his whole mind was fixed on killing his targets, like he was in a video game. He raised the gun, pointing it towards the group of boys all tied up. Dongmyeong and Giwooks screams were loud, surprisingly no one came to interrupt. Harin and Yonghoon coincidentally still knocked out.

It felt like a nightmare, Hyungu had no control over himself. He felt as if he was watching a horror movie, sitting on edge. He didn’t want to go this far but he had no control over himself

BANG!

The sound of the bullet flying high speed through the air swept through Hyungu’s ears. 

“Hyung!” 

“We have to go!!”

“Wake up!” Dongmyeong’s voice echoes, snapping Hyungu back to reality. Turns out he was right, it was all a dream. 

Hyungu grudged to move as Dongmyeong woke him up, his hair smelling of Hyungu's signature shampoo. A flame of anger ignated in his stomach as he opened his eyes.

“Finally, we only have half an hour.” Dongmyeong sighs in relief that Hyungu finally woke.

"You used my shampoo!" Hyungu sat up in his bed angrily.

"I told you not to wake him after showering" Harin rubs his eyes as he looks through the drawer for a shirt across the room.

"He's so dramatic, it's only shampoo!" Dongmyeong laughed, brushing his hair from his face in a way to tease his hyung.

"I'll make your life hell Son Dongmyeong " Hyungu shot daggers into Dongmyeong with his eyes.

"Pfft, what's the worse you can do?" Dongmyeong laughed, he ruffled Hyungu's hair with a bright smile.

"I'll kill you" 

The room fell silent as if they all had lived through that exact same dream. 

“Why is it so quiet in here?” Yonghoon popped his head in, his eyes darting back and forth from everyone.

“Hyungu hyung threatened me!” Dongmyeong cries out as he pushes past Hyungu and runs out the room.

“Why now Hyungu ah?” Yonghoon sighs.

“You all keep stealing my shampoo, It’s frustrating!” Hyungu stands up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Okay fine if it’s that much of a deal we’ll stop” Yonghoon laughs at how serious Hyungu is. Yonghoon walks out into the living room, giving Hyungu time to change and wake up properly.

Hyungu falls onto the sofa, his mind racing from his dream last night, not able to believe what happened. He’s too lost in his thoughts unable to hear Giwook scurry past him and walk up to Yonghoon.

"Hyung we've run out of the shampoo" Giwook whines. He shows Yonghoon the empty bottle, Hyungu's empty bottle. Yonghoon inspects it and sees there isn't even a drop left. He throws it into the bin, watching as hit lands right into it, cheering silently. Hyungu looks at his hands that are already balled up angrily into fists and then up at the bottle, his dream slowly turning into reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Thank you to the mods for hosting this fest fic! I really enjoyed writing for it!


End file.
